The use of quaternary ammonium compounds as an antibacterial agent is well known in the art. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,746,928, 3,344,018, 3,719,711, and JP 01/46081. For instance, quaternary ammonium compounds have been incorporated into polymer and liquid compositions to protect the compositions themselves from microbial attack. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,423, 5,028,619 and 5,399,343. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,343 discloses a nail lacquer composition, including a film forming polymer, in which the improvement comprises the inclusion of a carboxyl cellulose neutralized with an antimicrobial quaternary ammonium compound. This patent teaches that the polymer/quaternary ammonium compound complex be present in an amount no higher than 5% by weight of the solids in the composition. Furthermore, quaternary ammonium compounds have also been employed as an additive in a variety of household products including detergents. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,093,591, 3,560,390, 4,272,395 and 4,576,729. U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,251 discloses disposable polyurethane a wiping pad which apparently releases quaternary ammonium compounds that impart antibacterial activity.
Prior art antimicrobial products tend to exhibit rather weak germicidal activities. Endeavors to produce products demonstrating sustained activities include the use of polymer compositions which form purportedly abrasion resistant films containing biocides. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,793,275, 4,883,838, 4,908,381, 5,061,485, and 5,108,740. It is believed that these compositions are deficient in at least two respects. First, while the film may be wear-resistant, it rarely provides the desired antimicrobial activity. Second, the film may be difficult to remove thereby creating unsightly build-up problems.